


What Happens in the Black Hole Stays in the Black Hole (podfic)

by alec_castairs



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe- Different Flames, Dying Will Flames (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Earth Spectrum Flames, Earth!Tsuna, M/M, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23905432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alec_castairs/pseuds/alec_castairs
Summary: What happens when a black hole eats a black hole?There was a reason why the Simon kept hidden, and it certainly wasn’t only Daemon. Those possessing Earth Flames are hunted, often slaughtered by the Vindice before they can even take their first breath.There can only be one.
Relationships: Kozato Enma/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	What Happens in the Black Hole Stays in the Black Hole (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OnceABlueMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceABlueMoon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [What Happens in the Black Hole Stays in the Black Hole](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13970280) by [OnceABlueMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceABlueMoon/pseuds/OnceABlueMoon). 



> This is my first podfic! I hope you guys like it, as I plan to do more in the future! enjoy

<https://drive.google.com/file/d/11TbldnqtQs7Cpzt-eH0zkfKX3o2bP_4M/view?usp=sharing>


End file.
